


Happy Ending

by icandrawamoth



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Fluff, Grand Prix Final, M/M, Post-Series, apparently I've finally brought myself to spell it 'Victor'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 04:18:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10733970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: This situation is surreal. Yuuri stands atop the podium at end of the Grand Prix Final in Nagoya, a gold metal hanging from his neck as he poses for the photographers. Below and to his left is Yuri Plisetsky in third, and to his right...





	Happy Ending

**Author's Note:**

> For a comment_fic prompt: Yuri on Ice - Victor/Yuri - Gold.

This situation is surreal. Yuuri stands atop the podium at end of the Grand Prix Final in Nagoya, a gold metal hanging from his neck as he poses for the photographers. Below and to his left is Yuri Plisetsky in third, and to his right...

Victor looks up and meets his gaze with a smile, and the silver medal around his neck matches the tears glinting in his eyes.

“V-Victor?” Yuuri stutters.

Victor wipes his eyes. “I'm so proud of you, Yuuri,” he murmurs, reaching up to run a finger across the gold surface of his fiance's medal. “It's what you wanted from the beginning.”

“What we wanted,” Yuuri corrects softly. “And I'm on this podium with you...I never would have believed it. I never could have done it without you.”

Victor's smile widens. “And I get to kiss another gold medal, like I promised.” He pulls Yuuri down toward him until the medal is within reach and delicately touches his lips to the edge. As he pulls back, his eyes catch Yuuri's, and the younger man is lost in them for a long moment. “Though there's something else I like to kiss better...”

Yuuri catches up just as Victor tugs him into a deep kiss. There are murmurs from the audience, the flashbulbs redoubling their efforts, and the Russian Yuri is making a distinct gagging sound.

Yuuri has never been happier.


End file.
